Pamphlets and Promises
by Vaishin
Summary: All Emma can really offer are her pamphlets. Sometimes they help... sometimes... not so much.
1. Chapter 1

Most people don't come to her. 

And she knows why. 

She can't really offer much help to be honest. She's very good at her job, but the school's tied her hands so she has... pamphlets. 

She does the best she can with them. 

She writes them herself and makes them specially for the people she's trying to help. 

For Kurt, there's "Ten Ways To Get Slushie Out Of Your Hair And Other Survival Tricks". 

For Puck she makes "Why Pool Cleaning And Sex Don't Need to Have Anything to Do With Each Other". 

For Finn... "Cold Water And Thinking About Baseball: Keeping Yourself In Check", which nearly left her with a permanent blush... 

And finally...

For Rachel, who reminds Emma so much of herself...

"So, You Dated a Wanna Be Super Villian" 

To her surprise, the day after she gives the young woman the pamphlet, she finds a pamphlet on her own desk. 

"So, You Want To Be The Most Amazing Mentor Ever" 

She opens it and...

"Just keep doing what you're already doing."

Author's Note: The first in a little self contained miniseries of drabbles about Emma and her pamphlets. Because they're_ awesome_.

Feel free to leave me some ideas for pamphlets you'd like to see and I'll try to work them in!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did. But if I owned it half of Season 2 never would have happened... But since Kurt is at Dalton, I clearly don't...


	2. Chapter 2

The kids in Glee are easy to care about, even if she doesn't always know how to help...

Even if she'd been able to do everything she wanted to do (things which sometimes included committing violent acts she didn't feel the _least_ bit guilty about), they weren't normally the sort to accept help willingly.

But without Glee, she'd never have known some of them _needed_ help. Like the Cheerios...

For so long, she'd thought of them as extensions of Sue Sylvester and had tried to avoid them. Now she knew better...

They were still just students...

Like Quinn.

Quinn with the sweet smile and hard eyes, already bitter about life but trying so hard to hide it...

"Popularity Isn't Everything"

She'd raised an eyebrow and said "Thanks Miss Pillsbury."

Emma made sure to leave "Food Is Your Friend" and "Your Cheerleading Coach Isn't God" on her usual seat as well... Just in case she decided to read them...

She wasn't sure what to _do_ with Santana...

She'd tried a hundred different times to come up with the right sort of pamphlet, but something had always felt... off, and so she'd never given them to the girl...

"Love Yourself Before Loving Others"

"Will People Still Like Me Without Sex? And Other Teen Questions"

"Help! I'm In Love With My Best Friend!"

She still didn't have the right one... And that made her feel guilty. But that didn't stop her from trying.

Emma knew _someday_ she'd have the right words and pictures and statistics and then she'd be able to give them to Miss Santana Lopez...

Brittany wasn't like Quinn or Santana and Emma was very fond of her.

For one, she always read the pamphlets Emma gave her, and she always had a smile for people and Emma hoped, someday, that Brittany would be able to offer others more help then Emma could.

Emma knew the sweet blonde wasn't stupid. She just had a... different sort of intelligence.

She tried to make sure she showed that...

"I'm Not Stupid, I'm Just a Different Sort of Smart" had been the first pamphlet she'd given her, and when she was feeling hopeless, she remembered the way Brittany had beamed and cheerfully hugged her.

And, of course, without Brittany, Emma would never have written pamphlets titled "A Locker is Home to Books, A Pond is Home to Ducks" and "Why Birds Do Not Belong In Lockers and Other Strange Facts"...

Author's Note: A very _awesome_ someone requested Brittany and the bird in her locker. Hope you like it!

Happy to take more ideas. I'm trying to keep the cute and funny going for a little while longer, before things start to get sad... (Well, sadder...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did. But if I owned it half of Season 2 never would have happened... But since Sam's abs aren't worshipped as works of art, I guess I don't...


End file.
